Be Ready
by Nenami Megumi
Summary: Hubungannya dengan Furihata perlahan berjalan ke tahap selanjutnya. [AkaFuri/Drabble]


_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi._

**_Be Ready_**

Aka**Furi**

**Drabble**, Fluffy, **OOC**, Typo

_If you don't like, don'r read it!_

**.**

Bulan Desember. Mengawali pergantian musim gugur menjadi musim dingin. Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan daun-daun yang berguguran dengan membawa butiran putih halus.

"Ah, saljunya sudah turun." Ucap pemuda bersurai coklat spontan. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku dan menatap ke arah jendela besar di sampingnya.

Duduk bersandar pada sofa dibelakangnya sambil mengelus surai merah yang sedang tengkurap memeluk pinggangnya. Dengan tatapan lembut dan suara halus berucap "Sei, kalau mengantuk sebaiknya tidur dikamar." ditelinga bersurai merah tersebut, Seijuurou.

"Hm..." tanggapannya malah semakin memeluk erat pinggang bersurai cokelat tersebut. "Belum mengantuk." ujarnya kemudian. Membaringkan kepalanya dengan nyaman .

"Tapi Sei, kakiku keram." keluhnya.

Dengan gerakan pelan Seijuurou bangun dan duduk bersandarkan sofa dengan melasakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher pemudah bersurai cokelat dan memeluk pinggangnya. "Ah, saljunya turun..." Jeda sebentar. "Kouki besok ada acara?" lanjutnya.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat –Kouki– menolehkan kepalanya menghadap ke Seijuurou. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, saling berbagi nafas. Muka Kouki merona hangat ketika mendapat kecupan manis di bibirnya. Mengalihkan pandangnnya, sambil mengingat agenda besok "Mm... aku ada jadwal kuliah sampai jam 12 siang. Memangnya ada apa, Sei?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya mau mengajakmu ke Kyoto, bertemu ayahku." ucap Seijuurou kalem.

Menengok ke arah Seijuurou kaget, Kouki menatapnya dengan pandangan horor. Seijuurou terkekeh geli melihat pemandangan yang Kouki berikan. "Tunggu... kau tidak bermaksud meminta ijin untuk..." menggit bibir bawahnya pelan. "untuk..." Seijuurou menanti dengan sabar. Meneguk ludahnya "untuk... me-men-kahi-ku kan...?" Tanyanya dengan muka merah merona.

"Tepat sekali, Kouki." Jawab Seijuurou sambil mengelus lembut kepala Kouki. "Batalkan semua acaramu besok, dan siapkan keperluan untuk besok" perintahnya.

"Tapi Sei, aku belum si—" Seijuurou menaruh telunjukknya di depan bibir merah Kouki. Dan mencium bibir tersebut dengan sayang. Melumatnya dengan cinta.

Kouki yang belum siap dengan ciuman tiba-tiba tersebut, menepuk lengan Seijuurou untuk melepaskannya. Dahi mereka bertemu. "Tidak perlu takut, Kouki. Aku yakin ayaahku akan menyetujui hubungan kita. Bila ayahku tidak menyetujui aku akan memaksanya." ujar Seijuurou serius.

Kouki tersenyum mendengar perkataan Seijuurou.

.

.

.

Seijuurou menggandeng tangan Kouki dengan erat. Sekarang ini, di depan mansion Akashi, mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan. Menuju restu sang ayah. Menuju masa depan yang telah mereka rencanakan. Menuju mimpi mereka. Menuju kebahagian mereka.

**-Fin-**

**Omake :**

Ayah Seijuurou yang memang seorang businessman sangat wajar baginya untuk bolak-balik Kyoto-Tokyo.

Saat itu saat perusahaan Akashi akan mengadakan rapat dengan para pemegang saham, Ayah Seijuurou menuju Tokyo dengan mobil mewahnya, sekalian menemui putra semata wayangnya.

Saat melintasi taman kota, dan pandangannya berhenti pada satu titik di salah satu taman. Menghentikan mobilnya, dan beranjak turun memastikan sesuatu.

Ia memandangi putranya yang sedang menghadap ke arah pemuda bersurai cokelat. Dan pemuda bersurai coklat itu menunduk takut. Dengan suara yang menahan amarah, ia mendengar putranya memarahinya kerena pemuda bersurai cokelat yang berjalan dengan pemuda lain, yang tak lain sahabatnya. Ia tertawa mendengarnya, ternyata putranya cemburu.

Tersenyum kecil, melihat pertentangan kedua pemuda tersebut. Memandang lembut pemuda tersebut yang saling cemburu satu sama lain, saling membentak tak mau mengalah, tapi terbesit rasa sayang dan perhatian dari kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Ah, kapan putra kesayangku akan mengenalkanku sosok pemuda bersurai rambut coklat itu." Gumamnya pelan.

Sekali lagi memastikan keadaan pemuda tersebut, dan berbalik menuju mobilnya. "Seijuurou, ayah tidak suka menunggu." Berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke mobilnya, meninggalkan kedua pemuda tersebut yang sedang berciuman dibawah pohon sakura.

**.**

A/N : Terima kasih sudah membaca. Ini ff yang rencananya mau di post pas ulang tahun Akashi desember kemarin.

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
